bob_lepongefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Clancy Brown
en:Clancy Brown ans | frist = | dernière = | personnage = | doublage = Eugène H. Krabs }} Clancy Brown est un acteur et producteur américain né le 5 janvier 1959 à Urbana, Ohio (États-Unis). Biographie Jeunesse Clancy Brown est né le 5 janvier 1959 dans une petite ville du sud-ouest de l'Ohio, Urbana, où sa famille vit encore et exploite l'entreprise de presse locale. Son père étant un ancien député de l'Ohio qui a siégé pendant 16 ans au Congrès, Clancy a vécu près de Washington D.C. pendant une grande partie de son enfance. Il est titulaire d'une licence de rhétorique ( a B.S. in Speech, un B.S. se fait en 4 ans). Il épouse la productrice Jeanne Johnson en 1993 et devient père deux ans plus tard. Carrière Il se découvre une vocation de comédien en étudiant à l'Actor's Theatre de Louisville, dans le Kentucky. Il fait sa première apparition au cinéma en 1983 dans le film Bad Boys aux côtés de Sean Penn, ce qui lui ouvre alors les portes d'Hollywood. Prolifique et polyvalent, il a joué dans de nombreux films ou séries allant du thriller ( Blue Steel ) aux films familiaux ( Waiting for the Light ) en passant par les films d'action ( Shoot to Kill ) et de science-fiction ( Highlander ), il est l' inoubliable Kurgan, assassin et violeur. Il prête également sa voix pour de nombreux films d'animations ( Superman, Bob l'éponge ). Filmographie Comme acteur *1983 : Bad Boys : 'Viking' Lofgren *1984 : Les Aventures de Buckaroo Banzaï à travers la 8e dimension (The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension) : Rawhide *1985 : La Promise (The Bride) : Viktor the Monster *1985 : Thunder Alley : Wessel *1986 : Highlander : Victor Kruger / The Kurgan *1987 : Corridos: Tales of Passion & Revolution (TV) : John Reed *1987 : The Room Upstairs (TV) : Kevin *1987 : Extrême préjudice : Sgt. Larry McRose *1987 : L'Homme qui brisa ses chaînes (The Man Who Broke 1,000 Chains) (TV) : One-armed Hobo who robs store *1988 : Randonnée pour un tueur (Shoot to Kill) : Steve *1989 : Season of Fear (TV) : Ward St. Clair *1990 : Blue Steel : Nick Mann *1990 : Johnny Ryan (TV) : Johnny Ryan *1990 : Waiting for the Light : Joe *1991 : Love, Lies and Murder (TV) : David Brown *1991 : Ambition : Albert Merrick *1991 : Détective Philippe Lovecraft (Cast a Deadly Spell) (TV) : Harry Bordon *1992 : Past Midnight : Steve Lundy *1992 : Revenge of the Nerds III: The Next Generation (TV) : Clarence, gas station attendant *1992 : Simetierre 2 (Pet Sematary II) : Gus Gilbert *1993 : La Véritable histoire de Cathy Mahone (Desperate Rescue: The Cathy Mahone Story) (TV) : Dave Chattelier *1993 : Le Complot de la haine (Bloodlines: Murder in the Family) (TV) : Ben Guardino *1993 : Last Light (TV) : Lt. McMannis *1994 : Gargoyles, le film : Les anges de la nuit (vidéo) : Hakon (voix) *1994 : Les Évadés (The Shawshank Redemption) : Captain Byron T. Hadley *1994 : Earth 2 (TV) : John Danziger *1995 : Mortal Kombat: The Animated Series (série TV) : Rayden (voix) *1995 : Donor Unknown (TV) : Nash Creed *1995 : La Dernière marche (Dead Man Walking) : State trooper *1996 : Female Perversions : John *1996 : Radiant City (TV) : Al Goodman *1996 : Superman: The Last Son of Krypton (TV) : Lex Luthor (voix) *1996 : Mighty Ducks (série TV) : Seige (voix) *1996 : Au-delà du réel (série TV) épisode 2#15 Une nouvelle vie : Sgt. Linden Styles *1997 : Mighty Ducks the Movie: The First Face-Off (vidéo) : Seige (voix) *1997 : The Legend of Calamity Jane (série TV) : Wild Bill Hickok (voix) *1997 : The New Batman Superman Adventures (série TV) : Lex Luthor (voix) *1997 : Annabelle's Wish (vidéo) : Lawyer / Sherriff (voix) *1997 : Starship Troopers : Career Sergeant Zim *1997 : Flubber : Smith *1997 : Fallout (jeu vidéo) : Rhombus (voix) *1998 : Gargoyles: The Hunted (vidéo) : Wolf (voix) *1998 : The Patron Saint of Liars (TV) : Son *1998 : The Batman/Superman Movie (TV) : Lex Luthor (voix) *1998 : Voltron: The Third Dimension (série TV) : Queequeg (voix) *1998 : The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story (vidéo) : Akela the Wolf (voix) *1998 : Urgences : Dr. Ellis West *1999 : Claire Makes It Big : Frank *1999 : Vendetta (TV) : Chief Hennessy *1999 : Roughnecks: The Starship Troopers Chronicles (série TV) : Sgt. Charlie Zim *1999 : Hurricane Carter (The Hurricane) : Lt. Jimmy Williams *1999 : Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot (série TV) : Legion Ex Machina 1-5 (voix) *1999 : Mission d'élite (In the Company of Spies) (TV) : Dale Beckham *1999 : The Night of the Headless Horseman (TV) : Hessian Trooper *1999-? : Bob l'éponge : Mr Krabs (voix) / voix supplémentaires *2000 : La Petite sirène II - Retour à l'océan (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) (vidéo) : Undertow (voix) *2000 : Yesterday's Children (Les Ombres du passé) (TV) : Doug Cole *2001 : Heavy Gear: The Animated Series (série TV) : Zerve (voix) *2001 : Chump Change : The Man *2001 : Galaxie Lloyd ("Lloyd in Space") (série TV) : Officer Frank Horton *2001 : La Cour de récré: Vive les vacances (Recess: School's Out) : Bald Guy (voix) *2001 : Boss of Bosses (TV) : Andris Kurins *2001 : Snow White (TV) : Green Eyed One *2002 : Le Projet Laramie (The Laramie Project) : Rob Debree *2002 : Edition spéciale ("Breaking News") (série TV) : Peter Kozyck *2003 : La Caravane de l'étrange ("Carnivàle") (série TV) : Frère Justin Crowe *2003 : Battle Force: Andromeda (série TV) : Gen. Darkin (voix) *2003 : Normal (TV) : Frank *2003 : The Making of Daniel Boone : Allan Kenton *2003 : Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast : Mr. Krabs (voix) *2003 : Les Énigmes de l'Atlantide (Atlantis: Milo's Return) (vidéo) : Volgud (voix) *2003 : Les Razbitume ("All Grown Up") (série TV) : Pangborn (voix) *2004 : Finding Nemo : Capt. Hadme *2004 : Gambling : The Reverend *2004 : Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (série TV) : Otto / Additional Voices (voix) *2004 : La Caravane de l'étrange (série TV) : Brother ustin *2004 : Bob l'éponge, le film (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) :Mr. Krabs (voix) *2005 : Dogg's Hamlet, Cahoot's Macbeth : Dogg *2005 : A.T.O.M.: Alpha Teens on Machines : Alexander Paine (voix) *2005 : Lost : "Kelvin Joe Inman" (série TV) *2006 : Spawn: The Animation (série TV) (voix) *2006 : Coast Guards (The Guardian) : Capt. William Hadley *2007 : Pathfinder - Le sang du guerrier (Pathfinder) : Gunnar *2009 : The Informant! de Steven Soderbergh : Aubrey Daniel *2009 : Phinéas et Ferb (série TV) : Le Père Noël (voix) *2010 : Les Griffes de la nuit : Alan *2011 : Cowboys et Envahisseurs (Cowboys and Aliens) : Meacham Comme producteur *2003 : The Making of Daniel Boone Liens externes * * Site officiel * Clancy Brown sur l' Brown